Charmed The Second Time Around
by Freddyfrmelmst
Summary: Xander's life takes a surprising twist
1. Chapter 1

Charmed the Second Time Around.

By Freddyfrmelmst

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the Idea behind the story so ease up and enjoy.

"Tell her I stopped by." Mumbled Angelus as he slapped the flowers he was holding into Xander's chest.

"You're gonna DIE and I'm gonna be there." Growled Xander as his eyes narrowed on Angelus.

Without warning a Female voice entered his head. "We want the Power. Give us the Power."

BAM a ball of fire erupted from Xander's hand burning Angelus to the ground.

Xander looked at the Hospital staff as they stared at him.

"Spontaneous Combustion." Answered Xander. The staff nodded and went about there business. The Sunnydale effect was working overtime on this little incident.

"Ah Xander everything in order?" came the voice of Giles returning for the coffee shop.

Xander grabbed Giles and pulled him into Buffy's room.

"Things are really screwed up Giles First Angelus shows up. Then I hear a woman's voice in my head. and suddenly I throw a fireball from my hand and roast Angelus. He is the dust that janitor is sweeping up in the hall. I could really use some advice here Giles."

Giles looked over at the slumbering Buffy and back to Xander.

"Are you sure Angelus is dead? Asked Giles seriously as he was afraid what the affect this news would have on Buffy.

"Unless he can heal from being burnt to a crisp Giles he is dead."

"Go home Xander meet me in the library in the morning get some rest. I'll study my books and I'll try and find something.

Xander threw himself on his bed this was seriously weird even for Sunnydale.

"Hold on to your hat Xander it's about to get worse."

Xander shot up from the bed his hands glowing with fire as he heard the voice of a dead woman.

"If you're a vampire Ms. C I am going to be very upset." Growled Xander as he looked around the room trying to locate where her voice came from.

Jenny laughed as she orbed into the room.

"Nope just your run of the mill guardian angel Xander." Smiled Jenny as she became solid.

The look she was getting told her to explain fast or a she would end up on the receiving end of a fireball.

"After I was murdered I awoke in heaven they told me I had been chosen to be the Whitelighter to a Witch on the Hellmouth. Because of the energy put out by the Hellmouth only someone who has died on the Hellmouth can be a Whitelighter on the Hellmouth. Following me so far?" asked Jenny.

Xander nodded as he closed his hand and extinguished the flames in his hands.

"Yeah so far I follow." Answered Xander.

"Once I agreed I was told you were the witch I was assigned. You see your powers are bound have been since you were born. That's why when you try magic it tends to go kablooy." Jenny smiled having the tact to name the love spell.

"The Voice you hear was a sister Witch in this case your biological sister releasing the binding on your powers."

"So I'm a natural born Witch and last night my sister released my powers to do magic and I used said magic to charbroil Angelus. You are my Guardian Angel returned to earth from the dead. I miss anything."

Jenny winced, as she was about to lay the big one on Xander.

"Yeah you and your half sister Paige and your French Cousin's British soulmate are going to join together to form the Power of Three one of the most powerful magical forces for good on this planet."

Xander's eyes rolled up in his skull as he hit the bed passing out.

"That could've gone better." Mused Jenny. (Prologue end)

Xander awoke the next Morning to find Jenny Calender alive and sleeping in a chair across his room.

"So much for the dream theory." mumbled Xander as he stumbled into his bathroom.

Xander looked in the mirror. "From Normal to Super Witch I wonder what's …. Not gonna finish that thought as this is the Hellmouth." Whispered Xander as he got dressed and went to wake up Jenny.

"Ms C. time to get up." Whispered Xander as he gave her a little shake.

Jenny Calender awoke to find Xander standing over her with coffee in hand.

"Thanks Xander." she murmured as she took the cup.

"So that we are both awake can you answer some questions I have?"

Xander took a sip of his coffee.

"So how about you explain about me having a sister and being a witch." Smiled Xander.

Jenny nodded as she braced herself for what she had to lay on the amazing young man before her.

"Ok Xander all this began with your birth parents Victor and Patricia Halliwell. You were born into the Bloodline of Melinda Warren a witch who used her powers for good but was betrayed at the Salem witch trials and was burned at the stake. Before she died she foretold of the coming of 3 sisters who would be the most powerful good witches the world would ever know." Jenny stopped to make sure she hadn't lost Xander so far.

"However when you and your twin sister were born something no one expected happened. A seer contacted the family and told them that because a fourth had been born into the Charmed Covent a second Power of Three was created. You are the first in this Covent.

The major difference between your Covent and that of your sisters is they have a set form of powers and those in your Covent are more fluid. "

"What do you mean more fluid?" asked Xander.

"The Powers your sisters have are just powerful versions of Melinda Warren's powers and they will grow from that. Your powers were not set like theirs were your powers we free to develop in anyway. When you were born your sisters' powers had to be bound to protect them from a Warlock. A Warlock being an evil witch. Your mother and your Grandmother cast a spell to see what powers you would develop so if your powers were dangerous they could train you early in controlling them. Since you weren't part of the Power of Three your powers were safe from the warlock."

Xander nodded in understanding. "So I guessing something this spell showed them is why I was sent away?"

Jenny nodded. "The Spell showed that you were an Elemental Witch you make and control Fire. But your secondary power is what scared the shit out of everyone. You have a pure version of a Warlock's ability to absorb the powers of those they kill. You see when a Warlock kills a Witch the Warlock absorb the powers of the Witch they kill. You have the ability to take the powers of any Warlock you kill. No other Witch in the world can do that. Warlocks can't do it either with is why they don't kill each other unfortunately. So you see if a Warlock were ever able to kill you and absorb that power they would become so powerful they would be damn near impossible to be."

"So how did I end up here Ms C?"

"After your powers were bound to protect you a Warlock attack and almost killed your father. Somehow the secret about your powers got out you suddenly became the holy grail of the Warlocks. To protect you your parents sent you to live with your mother's cousin Jessica the woman you know as your mother. Originally there was a talisman in the form of a statute of an angel that acted as protection against the Hellmouth's negative energies. But after he went out drinking with his friends at a bachelor party Tony came home and accidentally smashed the talisman. After that the negative energies flowed into them turning your parents into the drunk abusive slobs you know today."

"I always wondered what happened to them they were good parents till I was about 5." Whispered Xander.

"I'm sorry to lay this on you Xander but with your Powers unbound by your sister Phoebe. Your own version of the Power of Three activated. Your Powers being the strongest awoke first. The other two members of your Covent should find that their Powers awakening soon. The Higher Powers sent me to help you so you would be there to help them and start your destiny together."

Xander looked at Jenny.

"You said one of my sisters' was named Phoebe what are my other sisters' names?" asked Xander taking in everything that had been laid in front of him.

Jenny smiled. "Prudence Prue for short is your oldest sister. Piper is the next oldest your next in line by about seven and a half minutes and then your twin sister Phoebe and finally your half sister Paige. You and she share a mother but she has a different father."

"Why what happened to my Dad?"

"He wasn't able to handle that you and your sister were in danger all the time so he left." Jenny said sadly.

"This life isn't for everyone I can't fault him for running from it. I'll admit there are times I think about getting out of dodge myself."

Jenny took Xander's hand in her and gave it a gentle squeeze.

The long buzz of Xander's phone startled the pair out of their little moment.

"Hello." Answered Xander as he answered the phone.

"Xander it's Giles sorry to call you so early but there are several members of Jenny's clan as well as Quentin Travers and several Watchers are here and they are all requesting to meet with you about the Death of Angelus.

(End part 1)

"I'll be right there Giles." Xander said as he hung up the phone.

"What's wrong Xander?" asked Jenny concerned as she watched the color drain from his face.

"That was Giles apparently the Head of the Watchers' Council and several members of your Clan are at the library and asking to speak with about my killing Angelus."

Jenny smiled. "Don't worry about my Clan for them one death means suffering two it's blood for blood. So they won't do anything bad. They most likely want to thank you for avenging my death."

Xander smirked at that. "All part of the service. Anyone hurts my friends I hurt them back worse."

"Don't I know it." Answered Jenny with an identical smirk.

Xander got dressed in a pair of khakis and a black polo shirt that Jenny had found in his closet making sure that when Xander met her Clan it would not be in one of those awful looking Hawaiian shirt.

Once he was dressed Xander began the short walk to the library with Jenny as his side.

Once they reached the school Jenny orbed "upstairs" to watch she would comeback after the meeting and continue with the information she had to pass on to Xander.

Xander walked into the Library and much to his everlasting shock he was given a standing ovation.

"That was not what I expected." Laughed Xander.

Giles smiled at the boy that had become like a son to him.

"Xander my boy you killed a vampire that had one of the highest body counts ever. He was a sadistic bastard and the world is a better place with out that dreg in it." Smiled Giles.

Xander smiled as Quentin Travers came over to him.

"Mr. Harris I am Quentin Travers Head of the Watcher's Council. I came here my boy because we would like to present you with the bounty that has been on Angelus head since her turned Drusilla. As well we would like to extend an offer to you." Smiled Quentin in the smile only seen on the faces of used car salesmen and politicians.

"What kind of offer sir?" asked Xander slightly worried about where this might lead.

"We are aware of that you are a exceptionally brave young man. Forcing a Vampire to lead you to the Master's lair to save your friend Buffy. Not to mention you standing up to a master vampire and getting him to back off to protect the same friend. That kind of courage is something we Watchers have been greatly lacking in. You young man have forced us to realize that we aren't doing enough to protect this world. So after you finish your schooling I would like to extend the offer of you becoming a Watcher."

To say Xander was floored would've been the understatement of the decade.

"I'm Proud of you Xander. Smiled Giles as he put an arm around Xander.

Xander smiled at Giles

"And these gentlemen and ladies are members of Janna's clan. They wish to thank you for avenging her."

Xander gave a respectful bow to the gathered members of Jenny's family

"I am sorry I was only able to avenge her and not save her. Janna was a friend and one of the best people I have ever met she will be missed." Xander stated to the Clan.

One of the men stepped forward.

"Alexander I am Michael thank you for your words. You avenged Janna when we could not. That is enough you should feel no guilt in her death. However as you avenged her and Elizabeth our beloved daughter who we cursed Angelus for, it has been decided that as a gift to you and to repay the debt of honor that we give you the life of one of our most beloved daughters."

A raven-haired girl that seemed to scream bad girl stepped forward.

"This is Faith Lehane she is Janna's niece. She is now yours do with her as you will. Her life is now bonded to you by our magic." Smiled Michael.

A column of fire appeared on the steps of the library.

"Behold the Metatron Herald of the Almighty and voice of the one true God." Came a voice as the flames formed a man in a black suit.

Metatron smiled as he surveyed the assembled group.

"Alexander Lavelle Halliwell sometimes called Xander Harris. You who have been charged with forming the second Covent of the Charmed Ones.

The Almighty has asked that you take Ms. Lehane in to your home and protect her. She will be a major part of your destiny. "

"You gotta be kidding me." Grumbled Xander as he ran his hands over his face.

"Yes Lord Metatron. But I have a question if you don't mind me asking?" Xander asked the Angel.

"Ask away Mr. Halliwell you have more then earned the right with the good works you have done." Smiled the Metatron.

"Why did the Almighty create the Seconded Charmed Covent? And what is our purpose?" asked Xander.

The Angel smiled. "Technically that's two questions my boy but as I said you've earned the right to some answers. The Almighty discovered that the so-called Powers that Be decided that Balance was needed. However that is not what God wants. God is Light The Devil is Darkness. The Powers were meant to be God's helpers but they grew to big for their britches and decided they knew what was best and that only they knew what was right. As you can imagine this pissed God off to no end." Smiled Metatron as the assembled group nodded in agreement.

"God cast them down to earth where as humans they must earn their way back home. You and your Covent were created to right the wrongs the Powers meddling allowed to go unchecked. Your collective Destiny is to put things rights so that world will be a better place of all those concerned."

Xander nodded and knelt down on one knee facing Metatron.

"Milord tell the Almighty I will live up to my charge. I have been given this Destiny and I will see it thru to the end." Swore Xander with a solemn determination that was surprising to all those present.

"We know you will Xander that is why we chose you." Smiled Metatron as he faded from sight.

"That has to be the most intense moment of my life." Whispered Faith as the man she had been bonded to had an Angel visit him and tell him that she was a part of his destiny. And that he had a major Destiny. Her life just took a very surprising turn.

"Xander my boy care to explain?" asked Giles, as he appeared to be polishing his glasses to oblivion.

Xander took a deep breath and focused as he faced the group of Watchers and Gypsies.

"Last night after I left the hospital I was visited by my White Lighter. For those of you who don't know that is a Guardian Angel for natural born Witches. Their job is to help and guide us on our Destiny. I was told where my Powers came from and why they only appeared now. I was also told a bit about the Direction my life is heading."

Giles nodded at Xander.

"I can't go into details on this Giles so please forgive me. Angelus was a start things are going to change here real quick. So I hope you understand when I say that this War just got a whole lot bigger and our side is about to get some new heavy artillery." Smirked Xander as some of Soldier Boy flowed to the surface.

Faith was the first to speak up.

"What can I do to help?"

(end part 2)

Xander smiled at Faith. "I'm not sure yet Faith but believe me you will be the first to know when I know a way for you to help. I would never make that kind of choice for someone. It's your choice to make so I'll leave to you." Xander stated firmly.

Travers smiled and snapped his fingers and three Watchers placed briefcases on the library table and opened them to reveal 15 million dollars in cash.

"To help you Mr. Halliwell I gladly present you with the bounty on Angelus. 15 million dollars. The Bounty was adjusted for time inflation plus the interest that built up while it waited in the bank."

Xander looked at Faith and smiled. "Feel like going house hunting?"

Faith took the moment to really look over Xander.

"Rich a fighter has magic, if I get the chance to see how you are in bed you maybe the perfect man for me." Smirked Faith

At that moment in the back of his head Xander heard Jenny's voice.

"If you are improper with my niece without out bonding to her or marrying her Xander I will castrate you in your sleep."

For some reason after that voice filled his head every man in the library gave an involuntary shutter.

Xander gave a smile to the Watchers as they and the Gypsies left leaving Xander alone with Faith and Giles.

"So who wants Breakfast I'm buying?" smiled Xander to break the ice.

Xander Giles and Faith sat in the house of pancakes as Xander explained his personal history and his powers to them.

"So Boytoy you're some super witch and you your half sister and another super witch are doing this quantum leap deal and I will play a major part cool." Smirked Faith as Xander almost choked on his orange juice when she called him Boytoy.

"Basically yes Faith I am." Answered Xander as he regained his composure

"Sweet." Smiled Faith.

"What are you going to do now Xander?" asked Giles as he sipped his tea.

"Well I am gonna take a trip to San Francisco and meet my sisters for starters then I'm start looking for Paige she is my half sister and she was given up by mom to protect her like I was I think she needs to know that she was loved and not abandoned." Xander answered solemnly.

Faith dropped her hand to his and took it and held it tight.

"I'll be there to help you every step of the way Xander." whispered Faith, as she understood what it meant to be hurt by family. Namely the Father that beat her.

Xander looked down at his watch. "Well I guess we better get to the Hospital and see Buffy. I have to tell her about Angelus."

"Xander are you sure it's a good idea to tell her?" asked Giles.

"Not really so I'm just going to tell her that he tried to attack a Witch. The Witch killed him with a fire spell. It was self defense and the Watchers have checked and this witch is on the side of the Angels and Angelus just picked the wrong person to attack."

Giles smiled at Xander's quick thinking.

"I think that will be the best thing for all involved and I think you should tell Buffy the truth that you discovered you were adopted. And you are leaving to visit your birth family. How will we explain Faith to the girls?" asked Giles as the thought struck him.

Faith smiled. "I'm Janna's niece in town to pack up her things. Xander is my pen pal that Aunt Janna set up so I would know someone other then her when I visited. We think so was trying to play matchmaker with us."

Xander laughed. "I like how you think Faith."

The trio headed off to Giles apartment to drop Faith off then Giles and Xander headed to the hospital where Xander found Willow waiting holding her morning 40oz coffee.

"Where have you been Xander?" asked Willow as she was upset he hadn't been at Buffy's bedside.

"Dealing with something Willow." Answered Xander.

"Dealing with what Xan?" asked Buffy as she sat up in bed.

Xander took a deep breath and looked right in Buffy's eyes.

"Buffy best you hear this as soon as possible so I am just going to tell you. Angelus is dead he tried to attack some Witch last night. The Witch fried him with a fire spell." Spoke Xander.

"What?" whispered Buffy.

"Xander and I were late getting here because we were checking with the Council and they confirmed that this Witch is on the side of the Angels and that Angelus is indeed dead Buffy. I'm sorry Buffy I know you had hopes of returning his Soul to bring Angel back. But it's no longer possible. The Witch who killed him is part of the Covent known as the Charmed Ones. They are the most power good Witches in the world." Giles informed Buffy and Willow to the cover story he Xander and Faith had created.

Xander rested his hand on Buffy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Buff I know you loved him." Whispered Xander as Buffy started to cry.

"Xander how do you know about this?" asked Willow as she moved to comfort Buffy.

"I know because I saw it happen Wills. I watched Angelus die." Xander stated evenly as he sat on Buffy's bed and she pulled him into a hug as she cried on his shoulder.

Willow nodded as she joined the hug to support Buffy.

"Thank you for telling me Xander. I know he needed to be stopped but I couldn't kill Angel. I mean I know in my head it wasn't him but my heart wouldn't believe that." Cried Buffy

Xander looked at Giles. While Buffy was crying she seemed to be taking this all too well something was seriously wrong here.

Giles nodded at Xander he noticed that Buffy was acting very weird over the death of her supposed Soulmate.

Xander kissed Buffy on the forehead. That's when he felt it someone was using a spell on her.

"Buffy do you want water or something? Asked Xander

"If you don't mind could you get me a cheese Danish and a cherry coke from the coffee shop. I don't know what they call what the feed you here. But it's not food." Growled Buffy as she pushed her Gruel away or was it Oatmeal Xander couldn't tell.

Xander smiled. "Sure I'll grab you some real food." Xander and Giles headed to the door to get the food and to talk about what they both saw.

Once they were out of a Slayer's earshot Xander asked Giles. "G-man is it just me or is Buffy taking this entirely too well?"

"You right Xander plus I know you felt the spell in that room too." Answered Giles.

"A Warlock is near by I can feel him." Whispered Xander.

"Why would a Warlock put Buffy under a spell that makes her see the death of Angelus as a good thing?" asked Giles.

"To make her more susceptible to control by putting her on the emotional rebound maybe."

"Good Lord put her on the rebound come in seduce her control her and the turn her to darkness. A Dark Slayer what a horrifying thought." Gasped Giles.

"Giles if this Warlock is trying to influence Buffy I think he may have long term plans because this spell seems to be very subtle. She is upset at the death but accepting it rather fast. I think that maybe whoever is doing this needs her for something but is willing to wait."

"Xander I'm shocked that is rather logical thinking. Your thoughts always seemed to be more chaotic in nature in the past."

Xander smiled. "You saw what I wanted you to Giles. I work best unnoticed. I'm a surprise that you don't see coming."

Giles smirked. "Ripper would've loved to meet you back in the day Xander.

Xander laughed.

"First we get this food to a Slayer that is bound to be cranky then we start researching this spell to make sure that is won't hurt Buffy when we end it. The we find this Warlock." Snarled Xander.

Whoever cast the spell had broken Rule number one when dealing with the Scoobies. Make sure Xander is out of the way or he will move heaven and earth to save a friend.

Xander sat with Giles and Faith in Giles' apartment researching the spell Buffy was under.

Xander was reading a book about the history of Sunnydale looking for any signs of cults or Witch Covent that may explain where this Warlock came from.

Faith was looking thru the local paper for any hints of something being a cover up for a magical event.

Giles was reading thru a Spell book trying to identify the Spell Buffy was under.

Xander glanced up across at Faith and gasped.

"Giles come look at this." Called Xander.

"Yes Xander?" asked Giles.

"Look at this picture and tell me what you see?"

"Mayor Richard Wilkins Senior."

"Do you see that small scar under his left eye?"

Giles nodded. "Yes it is barely noticeable but I see it."

"Ok now look at the paper Faith is reading and look at the picture on the front page."

Giles looked over at the paper Faith was reading and saw a picture of Richard Wilkins the Third. But then he saw it. The same scar under the left eye.

"My God it's the same man." Yelled Giles

"What's up?" asked Faith as she looked at the front page and saw the picture of the Mayor.

"It would appear Faith that the Warlock we are looking for is in fact the Mayor of this town." Answered Giles.

"The rub however is it seems Richard Wilkins the Third is also Richard Wilkins Senior and Richard Wilkins Junior. And seems to be over a hundred years old." Added Xander.

Faith gasped, "This Could be a problem"

End part 3

"Faith you ain't kidding." Responded Xander.

Xander Thought 'Ms C any help you can give on this?'

Then Xander heard a whoosh of air behind the group. The trio spun around to find a large book and an envelope sitting on the Kitchen table.

Xander carefully approached the book unsure what to make of it. Looking to the envelope Xander smiled as it was addressed to him.

Quickly opening it Xander pulled out the letter and began reading it aloud.

"Dear Xander this is your Family's Book of Shadows. It is one of the two most powerful books of magic in existence. In here you will find everything from potions to spells to demonic info. Your family line or that of your Covent can only touch this book. It will react to protect itself from anyone else. Use it well. And you damn well better take care of my niece. Love Janna."

Xander laughed as Faith started to giggle. Giles meanwhile was trying to polish his glasses into the next world.

"Well let's see what this book can offer us." Smiled Xander as you opened the book. The smile on his face growing as he felt the family history in this book. Xander began looking thru the pages.

"Gotcha you son of a bitch." Snarled Xander as he found a page with Richard Wilkins on it.

Giles and Faith quickly looked over Xander's shoulders as they read the entry on the Town Mayor.

Richard Wilkins witch who became obsessively fearful of death. Decided to become a demon to keep death away. Took up residence on the Hellmouth to set up plans for a Demonic Ascension. So he would be invincible and immortal. At last known conflict was known to have sold his Soul to a Demon to grant him the long life span needed to Ascend to being a true Demon. So sightings of him off the Hellmouth for almost 100 years. If his plans come to past he will ascend on May 19 1999. Until he ascends his powers are Blinking, Telekinetic and spell casting. He tends to favor using en-spelled people as minions until his plans come to past. His only know weakness is fire.

"Well this is bad." Whispered Xander as he finished reading the entry.

"I'd say so Xander." stammered Giles.

"So what's the plan?" asked Faith.

"I have to kill him." Answered Xander his voice dropping to sub arctic levels.

"Well I think I speak for both Faith and myself when I ask are you BLOODY NUTS."

"Giles his only weakness is fire. Which is my power I'm not planning on just walking up to him and roasting him. I'm going to plan this out. It will be a surgical strike to kill the mayor before he can Ascend we I'm sure we can all agree would be of the bad."

Giles and Faith nodded.

"I know he is technically still human Giles but the danger in letting him Ascend before we destroy him is too great."

Giles looked at Xander then walked over to his kitchen cabinets pulled out a shot glass and a bottle of bourbon. Took a shot and looked back to Xander.

"What do you need me to do Xander?"

"One help me train my powers. Right now they are random only coming out when I'm highly emotional. Two help me break it to Willow that Buffy is under a spell and to find a counter spell. And lastly help me find a way to counter act Wilkins Powers."

"Boytoy anything I can do to help I will."

Xander smiled at Faith and turned back to Giles.

"Can you help me G-man."

Giles smiled. "Only if you stop calling me that infernal nickname.

Xander smiled while Faith laughed.

"Let's get started." Laughed Xander.

Xander and Giles sat in the Library Xander was doing mediation exercises to try and bring the fire within him under control. Giles on the other hand was researching protections against Wilkins powers.

"Xander what's going on?" Giles looked over to the doors of the library to see Buffy and Willow standing there looking wide-eyed at Xander.

As Giles looked over at Xander he saw what had the girls so wide-eyed. Xander was floating in the air, as he seemed to be whispering something.

Xander quit chanting and slowly lowered to the ground before standing up.

"I'm preparing Buffy the Powers that be have given me magical powers to complete a mission for them." Stated Xander evenly.

"Why and what mission?" asked the Slayer in pissed off tone.

"I have to kill a person this person no longer has a soul they sold it for Immortality. I am going after him because he decided to kill all the potential Slayers in the world to prevent another Slayer from being born.

I was picked because his magic is useless against someone who once housed a Primal spirit. The Powers said I am the only one still sane enough to do the job so I get the temp upgrade and off this guy The Immortal and I then I go back to normal."

Buffy gasped at the thought of all the innocent girls in the world who would be killed simply because of the fact that some day they might become Slayers.

"Do what ever you have to Xander." stated Buffy evenly as the Mayor controlled her thru his spell. Wilkins was jumping for joy on the inside at the news Xander was going at the Immortal. Wilkins knew the Immortal's story well and he recognized the elements of the tale from the words of Xander. Xander's quest to kill the Immortal put him in better position for the Ascension with Angelus dead and the Scoobies busy trying to kill the Immortal he had an almost clear path to completing his hundred year old plan.

Xander nodded as he watched Buffy walk away a smile crept on to his face as the disinformation was planted with Wilkins.

Willow looked at Xander with shock as the smile spread on his face only him to motion for her not to say anything.

Once Buffy had left the room Xander stood up and walked over to Willow and sat her down in on the chair before sitting down in front of her.

"Willow before you say anything you need to know a few things."

Giles walked over and placed a book and the town newspaper on the table next to Willow.

"Willow Buffy is under a spell a mage of great power is controlling her. The Mage is the Mayor. " Willow opened her mouth to speak but Xander's hand was up like a shot and covered her mouth.

"Wills before you start babbling look at the picture in the book and then the one on the front page of the paper."

Willow nodded as Xander removed his hand. Willow looked at the book and noticed the caption stating the picture was taken 100 years ago at the town founding. The picture showed the Mayor Richard Wilkins.

Looking over at the paper Willow's eyes widened as she saw that the picture was identical to the one in the book but they were taken a hundred years apart.

"That's Impossible they're the same person but he hasn't aged in a hundred years."

"Yes Willow you are correct it is the same man. However as Xander and I discovered he has Buffy under a spell and they only way to free her is to destroy his powers. Otherwise Buffy will die." Giles spoke as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"We have also found that Xander is the only one immune to his magic due to his past with that primal spirit so he will be going after him to save Buffy so please trust us." Giles told her.

Willow looked at Xander. "Can you promise me you will free her?"

Xander looked Willow right in the eye. "I will free her or die trying Willow."

Willow jumped up and wrapped her arms around Xander. "I know you will."

Xander was deeply engrossed in the book of shadows trying to find any spell or potion that would help him against Wilkins.

"You sure your ready to do this Xander?" came Jenny's voice as she orbed into the library.

"I don't have a choice Jenny. I have to do this to save my friends."

Jenny wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Please be careful Xan I don't want you keeping me company up there for a long time to come."

Xander smiled and reached up and took Jenny's hand.

"I plan on having some grandkids and great grandkids before I join you up there Jen." Smiled Xander.

Jenny laughed. "Good. Find anything to help you against the Mayor?"

Xander nodded. "Yes as a matter of fact I did. Here is a spell that when combined with four crystals will form an energy cage around a target. I plan to use these to trap Wilkins and I in his office. The cage will not allow any magic to be used except what we were born with. So I'll have my Fire Powers. Wilkins will have his Teleporting powers only the cage will prevent him from leaving. This spell was used in the past for magic battles so no one on the outside would be hurt."

"So you're going to trap yourself in his office with the Mayor and fight to the death?"

"Yeah that's about the size of it."

Jenny's hand flew to his head. "Are you running a high fever or are you just nuts that's suicide."

"Jen it's the only thing I can do because he literally built this town as Vampire heaven it's the only way anywhere else he has too much of an advantage. Plus there is no way to be sure of what other powers he may have acquired over the years. This is our best and only option to win."

"Promise me Xander promise me you'll come back safe. If not for me then for Faith's sake."

Xander smiled. "I swear on my mother's grave I'll come back."

Jenny smiled. "Your mother isn't dead."

Xander laughed. "So if I go back on my word I'll kill her."

Jenny laughed. In her heart she knew Xander would come back.

end part 4


	2. Chapter 2

1Xander braced himself as Giles handed him the four crystals he would need to form the cage to encase him and the Mayor inside the Mayor's office so Xander could destroy him.

"It's not to late to turn back Xander." stated Giles.

"It became to late the moment he put that spell on Buffy Giles. He is too powerful to beat any other way." Xander stated firmly as he placed the crystals in a backpack.

Xander began centering himself as best as he could he needed to be calm and level-headed well as calm and level-headed one could be when they go to fight a hundred year old wizard intent on turning into a demon and using your high school class as a traveling snack.

Moving quickly thru the early morning. Xander used the rising sun to his advantage and when he made it to Town Hall he smiled as he found an open window. "Go to love southern California's weather." Sliding into the open window he found himself in the coffee room.

Moving to the door with as little noise as possible Xander snuck thru the halls until he reached the mayor's office, which was a single room directly in the middle of town hall. Xander hid each of the four crystals needed for the cage in the fire extinguisher holders that were at the four corners of the Mayor's office. "Gotta love those fire safety codes." Mused Xander as he moved into the office and began unpacking his bag of tricks.

A few potions out of the Book of Shadows for distraction and a few for affect. "I just hope this is enough to take Wilkins down."

The sound of footsteps jolted Xander from his musing.

The dark magic he was feeling was overwhelming. Xander pulled a knife out of his bag and dropped it on the floor.

Xander saddled himself against the wall next to the door looking next to him he saw a fire extinguisher slipping the knife into his pocket he heaved the extinguisher up and prepared to strike the Mayor when he entered.

The door opened and a figured stepped into the room. Xander swung the extinguisher as hard as he could.

The extinguisher connected with a sickening thud and dropped the Mayor's secretary to the ground.

"Shit wrong person." Muttered Xander as he moved to help the lady he hit he froze as her skin melted from her body and a snake slithered out of the mouth of the rapidly decaying body. Xander bashed the snake as it reared back as if to strike.

As the snake died the last thing it heard was.

"That is the second most disgusting sight I have ever seen."

Quietly closing the door Xander moved into the shadows directly in front of the doorway as to prevent another accident. Thank God the woman was a demon or something or he would've really felt bad for hitting an old lady like that.

Xander took slowly quiet breaths willing his mind to remain calm as he waited for Wilkins.

A second rush of dark magic entered his range of feeling it was almost 10 times worse then that snake thing had been.

Hopefully this was Wilkins. He would hate to hit the wrong person again.

The doorknob turned Xander drew his knife from his pocket and held his breath knife at the ready.

Richard Wilkins stepped into his office to begin his day. As he fully crossed the threshold the four crystals hidden outside the office activated and the crystal cage formed trapping him and Xander in the office until one was dead.

Xander let the knife fly and struck Wilkins right in the hand pinning it to the wall.

"Hello Dick we need to have a little chat." Came Xander's icy voice as he stepped from the shadows.

"Xander Harris." Snarled Wilkins as he pulled the blade from his hand and much to his surprise it didn't heal.

"Alexander Halliwell asshole." Smiled Xander as he charged Wilkins knocking him against the cage covering the open doorway.

Wilkins rolled away hitting the ground throwing his hands at Xander attempting to use a spell.

"Sorry Dick your magic doesn't work inside the cage." Snarled Xander as he picked up his knife off the floor.

Wilkins paled as he tried to Teleport out of the office only to find he couldn't.

'Gotcha ya asshole' thought Xander as he realized Wilkins tried to Blink out of the office.

Xander charge Wilkins only to be knocked back across the room by Wilkins Telekinetic power.

"It's on now Mr. Halliwell." Yelled Wilkins as he made a run at a file cabinet.

Xander refocused at Wilkins as he picked himself up and pulled a vial from his pocket and threw it at the cabinet.

"Burn baby burn." Smirked Xander as the vial broke on the cabinet and erupted into flames driving Wilkins back.

Wilkins turned to Xander to try to knock him around when he froze at the sight of a tornado of blue fire whipping around the young witch in front of him.

"That right Dick I know you vulnerable to fire. It just so happens that's my power." Answered Xander.

Wilkins just stared ahead as he knew he was a dead man.

"I was suppose to win." Muttered Wilkins as the flames surged forward and he was engulfed and reducing the powerful mage to ash.

As the flames subsided Xander felt to his knees as the strain of creating and controlling the firestorm had taken most of his energy.

From the ashes of Wilkins Xander saw a small ball of light shoot forward into his body.

The last thing he heard before blacking out was Jenny Orbing in to the room and calling his name.

Xander awoke to find himself in Giles' guest room as Faith sat in a near by chair her hand holding his and she was stroking his hand with her thumb.

"You better be alright Boytoy I kinda have gotten use to having you around and I want you around for a long while." Whispered Faith as she watched over her fallen friend.

"Xander you better keep you promise." Came a voice in the back of his head that could only belong to his Whitelighter Jenny.

"Hey Faith." Smiled Xander as he opened his eyes.

"Welcome back Boytoy." Smiled Faith as she sat him up.

As Xander sat up he saw at the Window was none other then Jenny.

With a quick wink and a blown kiss she vanished in a halo of white lights.

"Promise kept Jen." Whispered Xander.

The door opened and in walked Giles Buffy and Willow.

"Hello my boy you're looking better then when we found you in the Mayor's office." Smiled Giles.

Buffy wrapped herself around Xander and hugged him.

"I owe you my life again Xan." Smiled Buffy.

"You did it Xander." beamed Willow."

"I guess there is nothing we can't handle together." Stated Buffy.

'Should I tell them that I will be leaving to go to San Francisco to find my family' thought Xander.

'Naahhh I wait a few days. Let them have this moment because I have a feeling that quiet moments like these are about to become a rarity.

End Part 5

Xander was nerveous as hell as he moved thru the San Francisco traffic. After the death of Richard Wilkins Xander wrote a letter to his sisters Prue Piper and Phoebe. He explained who he was and how he knew about them and told them that it was their call as how to proceed so now he was heading for Halliwell manor to meet his real family.

Xander held his breath his heart was heavy as hell as he rung the bell on the manor scared of what his new found family was like.

the door opened and there were his sisters smiles on their faces.

Piper was the first to speak "Xander?"

Xander could only smile and nod.

That and try and ease some air into his lungs as he was attack by his sisters in the first family group hug of his life.

"Welcome home Big Brother." cried Phoebe as she wrapped herself around her brother.

Xander could only smile. "It's good to be home." hugging her back and being joined by Prue and Piper.

The newly reunited family was soon sitting in the kitchen talking over drinks about their respective lives.

He told them about how he was demon hunter before his powers kicked in and about how he was now tasked with forming the second group of Charmed Ones.

"Here's the really tough part it seems that we have another lost family member out there. A half sister."

The Halliwell sisters were shocked.

"From what I've found her name is Paige Matthews and she is at school here in San Francisco."

Phoebe was the first to find her voice again.

"So you not only found us but our other lost sister any other surprises you plan to spring on us this visit?" smiled Phoebe.

"Do you know about our Cousins Fleur and Gabrielle in France?" asked Xander with a smile on his face.

Piper and Prue had to laugh at the look on Phoebe face.

"Tomorrow I have a meeting with Paige and her Foster family to introduce our family to her and to meet her."

Prue reached into her back and pulled out a camera. "I think we should do a group picture of this moment to welcome home Xander."

The sisters nodded and pulled Xander up and into the hall as Prue set the time on the camera and joined the others. Xander standing with an arm around Phoebe and Piper resting her head on Xander's shoulder. Prue ran next to them and slide next to Phoebe and put her arm around her little brother. As the flash went off a small white glow appeared in the other room. In the picture of the girls that changed when they first got their powers an image of a smiling Xander now joined the them in front of the manor.

The Halliwell line was reforming and it was becoming stronger then ever.

Xander smiled as Prue left to get prints of the picture she had just taken. For Xander it was proof that he had found his family. For Piper it was fresh start for the whole family the mistrust and grudges of the past buried. To Phoebe it was the filling of the void in her soul that the loss of her twin the one person she knew would always be there to help and protect her. Finally for Prue it was an affirmation that despite what she saw there were other people out there protecting the innocent and fighting the good fight she wasn't alone in the world anymore.

Xander was nervous as hell as he looked over the original book of shadows that his had been copied from he could feel the history in the book as he reached for it. In the back of his mind Xander was afraid that the Hellmouth had tainted him or his magic. Touching the original book of shadows was his way of proving his fears to be unfounded.

Taking a deep breath Xander reached out and laid his hand on the cover of the book.

a surge of power flowed thru him as he connected to his history.

A gold flowing light appeared across from Xander and formed into the shape of a woman. As the lighted faded across from Xander stood the ghostly form of his mother.

"Mom." Whispered Xander.

"My darling baby boy." smiled Patty as she became corporal and wrapped Xander in a hug.

Xander smiled as he hugged his mother and the tears flowed freely from both Mother and Son.

"Never doubt I am proud of you Xander. You are more then I could've ever hoped for in a son. Your Grandmother and I will be watching out for you Xander. So please watch out for your sisters they will need you as much as you need them. And please tell Paige I loved her so much and I gave her away to protect her please let her know I never would've given her away if I had any other choice." stepping back from the hug Patty was crying harder as she stepped away from Xander. "The girls aren't allowed to see me yet Xander so please tell them I love them. By the way Faith is a very nice girl I hope you'll be willing to settle down with her in the future." Smiled Patty as she disappeared in to the light again leaving Xander alone in the attic.

The door opened and in rushed his sisters.

"Xan what happened I could swear I hear Mom's voice ?" asked Piper. Her voice shaky as the wounds of Grams death and her Mom's still fresh in her mind.

Xander gave them a little smile. "Mom was allowed to come back for a moment she wanted to give me a message for Paige and to let me know that she and Grams are watching out for us."

The Girls quickly wrapped themselves around Xander in a group hug.

"She also said to tell you that we should always watch out for one another and be there for each other."

Prue eyed Xander as if he was holding something back.

"What else did she say Alexander?"

"She wanted me to tell you and Andy to stop beating around the bush and give her some grandchildren."

Prue's eyes went wide as Piper and Phoebe started laughing at her. "Don't worry she also told me that a girl I know would also make a great daughter in law." smiled Xander.


End file.
